The present invention relates to a radio pager and, more particularly, to a radio pager having an electronic pocketbook function or connectable to an electronic pocketbook and capable of using a schedule function.
A radio pager of the type described automatically alerts, after a schedule has been set, the user of the pager when the set time is reached. However, it is necessary for the user to set a desired one of a plurality of alerting means to be energized on the receipt of a call each time on the basis of the user's schedule. This prevents the user from setting or controlling the alerting means schedule by schedule in regard to the receipt of a call. Specifically, even when the user is in a quiet conference room or on a noisy train, only a single alerting means can alert the user to the receipt of a call. To replace the alerting means, the user must set the alerting means all over again, wasting time and labor.